fliplinefandomfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Cupcakeria
Papa's Cupcakeria is the 8th game in the Papa Louie restaurant management series that was released by Flipline Studios on August 7, 2013. The winners of Papa's Next Chefs 2013, James and Willow, are the default workers in the game, but players have the ability to create their own custom worker if they please. Seasons are introduced in this game, and with it comes the ability to unlock special ingredients that will be used exclusively during a specific time frame. There are over 100 menu items, many of them being seasonal toppings. This game takes place in Frostfield. Previews * 6/25/2013: Coming Soon... Papa's Cupcakeria!!!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2724 * 7/02/2013: Preview: Outside Papa's Cupcakeria http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2748 * 7/09/2013: New Customer Unlocked... http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2786 * 7/16/2013: Sneak Peek: Changing Seasons http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2820 * 7/24/2013: Sneak Peek: The Stations! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2851 * 7/30/2013: Papa's Cupcakeria Launch Date! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2872 * 8/07/2013: Papa's Cupcakeria is released to the world! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2892 Description Cook a ridiculous amount of delicious cupcakes for all your wacky customers in Papa's Cupcakeria! Papa's Cupcakeria just opened up in the picturesque town of Frostfield and you've been "hired" to run the restaurant all by yourself. You will need to master all 4 of the stations to become a cupcake crafting master. Take your customers quirky orders in the Order Station. Prep the pan with wrappers and gooey batter in the Batter Station. Cook the cupcakes to perfection in the Bake Station. Finally, frost the cupcakes and cover them with delicious decorations in the Build Station. As you level up and build a loyal customer fan base, you will notice the seasons changing all around you. Celebrate the 12 holidays with special clothing, furniture, and awesome seasonal toppings. With over 100 menu items, 90 achievements, tons of furniture, over 80 customers, and all the holidays you can imagine, this is by far the most epic restaurant Papa Louie has ever opened! Introduction Papa Louie and Roy witness Mayor Mallow, the mayor of the town of Frostfield, give the official seal of approval to open Papa Louie's new restaurant, Papa's Cupcakeria. While waiting at a stop on their way back to the shop, a black car hits them from behind. Roy taps the car's window, and the driver is revealed to be James/Willow/Custom Worker. He/she gets out of the car to apologize, but Roy is angry about the incident and demands payment; James/Willow/Custom Worker happens to have no money, which makes Roy more frustrated. Papa Louie instead pays Roy and offers James/Willow/Custom Worker a job in order to help pay for their expenses. He takes off Roy's Cupcakeria cap and places it on James/Willow/Custom Worker's head, thus making him/her the new worker of the Cupcakeria, much to their dismay. Workers The workers are James and Willow, plus the custom worker that players can create. The uniforms are striped pink and brown. The caps colors are pink, black, white and brown, with a cupcake in front and a cherry on top. Customers # / (Tutorial) # (Comes after Tutorial) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Day 2) # (Rank 2) # (Rank 3) # (Rank 4) # (Rank 5) # (Rank 6) # (Rank 7) # (Rank 8) # (Rank 9) # (Rank 10) # (Rank 11) # (Rank 12) # (Rank 13) # (Rank 14) # (Rank 15) # (Rank 16) # (Rank 17) # (Rank 18) # (Rank 19) # (Rank 20) # (Rank 21) # (Rank 22) # (Rank 23) # (Rank 24) # (Rank 25) # (Rank 26) # (Rank 27) # (Rank 28) # (Rank 29) # (Rank 30) # (Rank 31) # (Rank 32) # (Rank 33) # (Rank 34) # (Rank 35) # (Rank 36) # (Rank 37) # (Rank 38) # (Rank 39) # (Rank 40) # (Rank 41) # (Rank 42) # (Rank 43) # (Rank 44) # (Rank 45) # (Rank 46) # (Rank 47) # (Rank 48) # (Rank 49) # (Rank 50) # (Rank 51) # (Rank 52) # (Rank 53) # (Rank 54) # (Rank 55) # (Rank 56) # (Rank 57) # (Rank 58) # (Rank 59) # (Rank 60) # (Rank 61) Closers # (Monday) # (Tuesday) # (Wendsday) # (Thursday) # (Friday) # (Satruday) # (Food Critic) (Sunday) Locals If the name of a customer is in Bold, means that the customer is a closer. # # # # # Holidays * Valentine's Day (February) - Unlocked at Rank 6 with Scarlett (Favorited by Connor, Mary, Scarlett, Roy, Sue, Hugo, and Lisa) * St. Paddy's Day (March) - Unlocked at Rank 11 with Georgito (Favorited by Edna, Georgito, Gino Romano, Skyler, Zoe, and Doan) * Easter (April) - Unlocked at Rank 16 with Xandra (Favorited by Vicky, Xandra, Mandi, Kingsley, Cletus, and Mindy) * Onionfest (May) - Unlocked at Rank 21 with Sarge Fan (Favorited by Foodini, Sarge Fan, Rico, Nick, Allan, and Cecilia) * Summer Luau (June) - Unlocked at Rank 26 with Nevada (Favorited by Kayla, Nevada, Clover, Kahuna, Utah, and Chuck) * Starlight Jubilee (July) - Unlocked at Rank 31 with Boomer (Favorited by Franco, Boomer, Cooper, Alberto, Clair, and Shannon) * Baseball Season (August) - Unlocked at Rank 36 with Pinch Hitwell (Favorited by Little Edoardo, Pinch Hitwell, Bertha, Taylor, Peggy, and Greg) * Pirate Bash (September) - Unlocked at Rank 41 with Captain Cori (Favorited by Johnny, Matt, Captain Cori, Robby, Wally, Gremmie, and Akari) * Halloween (October) - Unlocked at Rank 46 with Sasha (Favorited by James, Willow, Maggie, Sasha, Ninjoy, Professor Fitz, Scooter, and Penny) * Thanksgiving (November) - Unlocked at Rank 51 with Hank (Favorited by Yippy, Mitch, Hank, Big Pauly, Tohru, Timm, and Prudence) * Christmas (December) - Unlocked at Rank 56 with Santa (Favorited by Carlo Romano, Santa, Olga, Rita, Wendy, Marty, and Tony) * New Year (January) - Unlocked at Rank 61 with Papa Louie (Favorited by Bruna Romano, Ivy, and Papa Louie) Minigames You can earn up to 3 tickets per day (depending on your quality ratings) to play one of 7 Foodini minigames, with a different one available at the end of each day of the week. You can choose to use all your tickets on that day's game or save them up for a game you'd rather play more of later in the week. * Sunday: Pizza Pachinko * Monday: Saucy Shot * Tuesday: Strike Out! * Wednesday: Hallway Hunt * Thursday: Spin N' Sauce * Friday: Blender Ball * Saturday: Mitch's Mess There are also several badges available from the minigames, including: * Game Show Contestant (play all of the minigames) +$25 * Winner! (earn a prize) +$15 * Skillful Contestant (earn a prize in each game) +$20 * Big Winner (earn 20 prizes) +$30 * Grand Prize Winner (earn at least 5 prizes in each game) +$50 * Sharpshooter (shoot 20 flying Lettuce Larks in Saucy Shot) +$35 Stations * Order Station * Batter Station * Bake Station * Build Station Ingredients Basic Liners * Liner A (Pink/White Vertical Stripes) * Liner B (Blue/White Polka Dots) * Liner C (Yellow/White Swirls) * Liner D (Green/White Horizontal Stripes) Holiday Liners Cakes * Chocolate Cake (Start) (Chocolate Cake) * Vanilla Cake (Start) (Plain Vanilla) * Blueberry Cake (Unlocked with Ivy at Rank 5) (Baking Blue) * Strawberry Cake (Unlocked with Roy at Rank 7) (Berry Blast) * Carrot Cake (Unlocked with Cletus at Rank 19) (Eat Your Veggies) * Lemon Cake (Unlocked with Cecilia at Rank 25) (Let Them Eat Lemons) * Red Velvet Cake (Unlocked with Clair at Rank 34) (Velvety Smooth) * Confetti Cake (Unlocked with Peggy at Rank 39) (Cupcake Party) * Zebra Stripe Cake (Unlocked with Gremmie at Rank 44) (Earn Your Stripes) * Kiwi Cake (Unlocked with Tony at Rank 60) (Kiwi Confection) Frosting * White Frosting (Start) * Pink Frosting (Start) * Chocolate Frosting (Unlocked with Maggie on Day 2) * Violet Frosting (Unlocked with Doan at Rank 15) * Green Frosting (Unlocked with Allan at Rank 24) * Teal Frosting (Unlocked with Utah at Rank 29) * Dark Blue Frosting (Unlocked with Shannon at Rank 35) * Red Frosting (Unlocked with Greg at Rank 40) * Black Frosting (Unlocked with Akari at Rank 45) * Orange Frosting (Unlocked with Scooter at Rank 49) * Deep Purple Frosting (Unlocked with Penny at Rank 50) * Mocha Frosting (Unlocked with Timm at Rank 54) * Sunglow Frosting (Unlocked with Prudence at Rank 55) * Forest Green Frosting (Unlocked with Marty at Rank 59) Toppings * Rainbow Sprinkles (Start) (Sprinkle Service) * Cherries (Start) (Very Cherry) * Chocolate Chips (Start) (Choco Chipper) * Chocolate Drizzle (Start) (Chocolate Lover) * Shaved Coconut (Unlocked with Matt at Rank 2) (Tropical Topping) * Marshmallows (Unlocked with Mitch at Rank 3) (Flufftastic) * Strawberry Drizzle (Unlocked with Carlo Romano at Rank 4) (Strawberry Syrup) * Creameo Bits (Unlocked with Scarlett at Rank 6) (Crushed Cookies) * Nutty Butter Cups (Unlocked with Hugo at Rank 9) (Peanut Buttery) * Vanilla Drizzle (Unlocked with Lisa at Rank 10) (Nilla Drizzle) * Rock Candy (Unlocked with Zoe at Rank 14) (Rock Show) * Lollipop Bits (Unlocked with Mindy at Rank 20) (Candy Crusher) * Cloudberry (Unlocked with Chuck at Rank 30) (Head in the Clouds) Holiday Ingredients Ranks Trivia * Both employee's favorite holidays are Halloween. * This is the third gameria where it features sweets/desserts, following Papa's Freezeria and Papa's Pancakeria. * This is the only game (include Cupcakeria To Go! and HD) where customers order two of something but with different toppings. However, there are some customers who will order the same toppings for each cupcake. * Instead of being scooped from bins, toppings like chocolate chips and sprinkles are poured from shakers. * Georgito, Pinch Hitwell, Boomer, Sarge Fan, and Chuck all have their own badge. They involve the worker wearing certain clothes when serving them. * Rank 5's name was invisible during the early versions of the game, but was fixed. * Saucy Shot, which is played the same way as Hot and Cool Shot from past Gamerias, is the only new mini-game played after a day of serving customers. ** This is also the first Gameria not to feature Customer Cravings. This is mainly because customers' orders can vary depending on the holiday. * The music and action when you get a new customer and ingredient have changed in this game. * The title screen music is a remix of Leaf Landing and Lettuce Lane themes from for Papa Louie 2 with a playful melody. * The badge'' "Better than Papa"'' is replaced by "Papa's Return" in this game. * All closers like all holidays. * There are no badges for achieving on certain ranks but there is one for unlocking Papa Louie. * How the closers dress for Halloween: ** Trishna: Princess ** Radlynn: Radley Madish ** Xolo: Clown ** Mayor Mallow: Ghost ** Quinn: Cat ** Kenji: Luchador ** Jojo: Superhero * This is the fourth gameria that Roy is seen in the preview. * This is the first Gameria to feature Wally as an unlockable customer that is not on Rank 15. * After unlocking Papa Louie and the season changes Louie won't be the first customer to come in. * Some of the customers will look special in their holiday, like... Sasha, Xandra, Hank, and a few more. * The closer is always the one seen walking off at the end of the day, even if they are not the last customer served. * Kingsley, Rico, Clover, and Rita wear new outfits, which first appeared as costume options in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! * Some of the closers, especially Xolo, will order different Frostings when the holidays change. * There is a mistake for one of the prizes in Pizza Pachinko: the prize is a skirt from the Tomatoes outfit, but the description says, "From the Buffalo's uniform". * There is a glitch when a player (custom or not) wears a short sleeve jacket and wears a long sleeve shirt, there will be gaps showing skin. * This is the only Gameria where Wendy is unlocked on a high rank. * Each Holiday has five seasonal toppings. * This is the only Gameria besides Papa's Pizzeria where gold customer could just come whenever they want rather than come when everyone else is gold as well. Because of this, getting the "Go For The Gold" badge will take longer when compared to the other previous Gamerias. ** Customers will come in during their favorite holiday even if they are a gold customer. Once you reach the point where 7 customers come in every day, three customers favorite holiday will be the current holiday and three customers who have a different favorite holiday and aren't gold along with the closer will come in. * If you look carefully in Frostfield's town clock, the hour and minute hand matches exactly the computer's time, making the first Gameria to have it's own built in time. * All customers who debuted on a certain holiday (e.g. Christmas) will have it as a favorite holiday. * Most of the customers have Halloween as their favorite Holiday. * The customers bring some stuff to celebrate the holidays: ** Valentine's Day - Rose ** St. Paddy's Day - Flag ** Easter - Basket Full of Grass ** Onionfest - Onion Staff ** Summer Luau - Hand Fan ** Starlight Jubilee - Sparkler ** Baseball Season - Foam Finger / Baseball Mittens (from Hot Doggeria) ** Pirate Bash - Hook Hand ** Halloween - Jack-O-Lantern Basket ** Thanksgiving - Turkey Leg ** Christmas - Candy Cane ** New Year - Rainbow Noisemaker * There is a glitch with the alarms. When you swap the position of an uncooked cupcake and a ringing one usind the raw one, the raw one will be on the alarming cooker but the alarm is still moving and the cooked one's alarm wouldn't ring. * The "We Love Jojo" poster does not return in this game. * The basic liners will never return after holidays are unlocked. * Some of the drink tables are marked as certain holiday tables. For example: the large Christmas Table holds the coffee maker and cups while the large Summer Luau table holds the punchbowl and coconut cups. * After the finish of their favorite holiday the customer will order standard toppings. * There is a glitch in the Build Station. If you click on a topping while the cupcakes are being sent for evaluation, the topping will be poured from the customer's face, but this does not effect your score. * If a customer orders different toppings on each cupcake, and each combinations are on the opposite sides than what they originally ordered, it will not affect your score. * This is the last gameria in which the other chef in the game is a tutorial customer. * This is the first gameria where there is an indication between bronze, silver, and gold customers * This is the last gameria where the other chef, or other gender chef apears in the game as a customer. This is because servers and the dining room have been introduced in Pastaria onwards. * This is the only gameria where anything can be unlocked after Papa Louie appears. * This is the first game where Foodini is not unlocked before Papa Louie. * The order of holiday toppings is this pattern: Topping, sprinkles, drizzle, topping, topping, then topping, drizzle, sprinkles, topping, topping. * This is the first game where when you unlock a holiday, certain ingredients are already unlocked * This is the first game that Rita does not wear her Burgeria uniform. Category:Flipline Studios Games Category:Games Category:2013 Games Category:Papa's Cupcakeria